Lost Friend
by Huntress-the-Temptress
Summary: What did Percival do after Gwaines death? Spoilers for 5x13


Lost friends

Perceval stumbled back as he let his hand slide from his friends face. He let his eyes avert back to the dead body strung up in front of him, only for a moment because he couldn't bear what he saw. His best friend, Gwaine, Dead. Crawling over to a bush he wretched, bringing up his breakfast from yesterday. With everything going on he hadn't eaten in a while, but he wasn't hungry and he didn't think he would be for a very long time. He had to get to the others and warn everyone Morgana was still out there and the plan failed, he had to get back to the others and make sure they were okay, he had to go back and help them but all he could do was sit there starring. A tear slid free and rolled down his cheek, others cascaded down his face as he sat there wondering why all these bad things keep happening. He doesn't know how long he'd been sitting there when reality came back to him. He grabbed his hunting knife and cut down his lost friend, laying him down with his hands crossed over his chest. Gwaines deserved a proper burial which will come once he goes back to Camelot to the knights.

Staggering to his feet Perceval steadied himself with an old oak. He knew what he had to do and couldn't hold off any longer, with one last look at the friend he didn't want to leave behind he walked on, headed towards Camelot.

Leon was pacing back and forth in the hallway trying to get the courage to go into Gwen's chambers and give her the ring Arthur had told him to deliver. The chain rattled in his hand as he continued pacing until he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, he moved closer to the window and opened the glass doors. In the distance he saw Perceval come out of the forest line and head towards the gate. To Leon Perceval looked like the walking dead. He seemed almost lifeless as he dragged his feet forward, no real purpose in his walk. Leon scurried down the stairs and towards the gates yelling for them to be opened. He rushed up towards Perceval who fell to his knees as Leon reached him.

Perceval looked up at Leon who was now kneeling in front of him "Perceval what's happened? where's Gwaine? What's wrong? Are you injured?"  
Perceval had a look on recognition pass across his face as he looked into Leon's worried eyes. He voice was hoarse as he spoke. " he's gone Leon, she got him and now his gone... I've lost another friend when will it stop" Leon grabbed Perceval's shoulders and pulled him into an embrace. They were near the gate and many bustled around them trying to help wounded, cart in the dead and gather supplies. In the middle of the slight chaos there sat Perceval in Leon's arms as he let the tears flow, his face red.

-—-—–-

2 days later...

They had retrieved Gwaine's body when Perceval was in a condition to lead a group of knights to where he had taken his last agonizing breathe. Merlin hadn't returned and Perceval doubted he would, Arthur was assumed dead and Gwen was now a queen in grieving whilst trying to handle the after math of the battle and lose of so many. No one had any doubt she wouldn't be able to rebuild Camelot being the beacon of hope she was. Perceval was trying to distract himself from what was happening in front of him. Gwaine, his body was about to be set adrift in the wondrous lake so many others have, to be set alight and brought into the afterlife.  
Many of the knights had on Grimm expressions, having lost a brother and dear friend. The bartender at Gwaines usual pub was there trying to hold back tears, he stepped forward with a fine bottle of ale. "Enjoy this buddy" he whispered as he poured the flammable liquid over him and into the boat. Gwen looked over to Leon and then to Perceval signally it was time to push Gwaine adrift, he stepped forward.

I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, they all leave. My family, Lancelot, Arthur's dead we all know that. Now you. I don't know what I'll do, everyone keeps leaving this world when they make the world so much better. It should have been me to go not any of you.

With his thought ended Perceval pushed the boat forward, he barely hurt the fling of the flaming arrow as he turned and walked away. He heard the flames as he kept walking, away from the place where he had lost the people he cared about without any idea if he would ever return.


End file.
